I'm alive and i love you
by bluewidow21
Summary: Samara/Arina. Arina is a charecter i created. i own nothing except Arina.
1. Chapter 1

Arina/Samara

I walked into the reception hall on the citadel. Wounds still a little fresh from taking earth back.

_Okay, Arina you've got this. Just go in there and tell her you're alive and that you love her. _

I heard the swoosh of the door and the little assari child, my little assari child, tugged on my hand.

"Come on ! Dad I wanna play with Alira."

I smiled at the child. Suddenly relaxed I squeezed Liz's hand and we walked into the reception hall. As soon as we walked through the door, Alira ran past the adults and straight to Liz. They giggled and ran off to play with Grunt.

The couple of the galaxy and for whom the reception was for walked up to me with smiles on their faces.

"Hey shepherd I'm glad you made it back, and thanks for pulling me out of the way of that brute." I said while I shook her hand.

"No problem."

"Liara it is good to see you. I'm glad everyone made it back."

She smiled and then tackled me into a hug. "Thank you for bringing her back to me!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, well your welcome." I said practically blushing.

I looked around the room and I spotted Jack and trying hard, but really succeeding, to not be so obvious that they are in "gooey-mushy-pet name love. They were wrapped up in each other dancing to a slow jam. Looking at each other as if there is no one else in the room. Tali and Garrus are being adorkable as usual. Grunt is trying not laugh as they two assari children climbed all over him like a jungle gym.

All of a sudden it hit me, the reason I came here.

"Hey Shepherd can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I led her away from the crowd and I asked her "is Aria here?"

"Yes but-

"Cause I have to tell her I'm alive and that I love her."

"Yes she's in the next room, but-

"Thanks Shepherd."

I took off in the direction of my love, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Tevos, the assari councilor, and Aria wrapped in a heated kiss. I felt my heart shatter and I ran out of there as fast as I could. So fast that I ran into Samara. Falling on top of her.

"I'm so sorry Samar, I have to go." I hurriedly got up and ran to the nearest place with a view. Which took me to the top of the Presidium.

Samara POV

I was walking by and this distraught human with fluffy pointed ears collided into me. I landed on the floor with her on top of me. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pain and heartbreak.

Then I recognized her, Arina! But she was up and gone before I could say anything.

Arina POV

Seeing the sky cars and the lights of the Presidium I tried to calm myself. I sat down and tried to meditate. When I heard someone approach me.

"Hey Samara."

"Arina, I thought you were dead."

She then sat down beside me.

"I almost was, if it weren't for Shep."

"I didn't expect Aria to wait for me. I guess I just hoped she would. Deep sigh, but I guess if Tevos makes her happy…..Than I shall let her go. She deserves to be happy. Even if-if it's not with me."

"That is very wise, Arina."

I then heard movement behind us. Whoever was there was hesitant and that drew my attention because Aria was never hesitant.

"Arina can I talk to you?"

I stood up and took a deep breath, bracing myself for this conversation. I may want her to be happy, but it is still hard to see her after what just happened.

"Arina I am so sorry."

"Do you love her? Does she make you happy?"

A moment than she spoke.

"Yes she does. "She says with a smile.

"Then go, be with her. I will be okay, and from now one you and Tevos are under my protection. I know you don't need it, but If you need anything. You know where to find me."

She hugged me and said Thank you.

"Oh and Aria come find me later. There is someone I want you to meet."

She smiled and said "Will do."

I waited till she was out of site before I fell apart. I felt my knees give out but before I hit the ground I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turned in the Justicars arms and buried my head in the crook of her neck. I finally just let it all out and cried.

I leaned back from her embrace and we just stared into each other's eyes and I was breathing heavily from crying so much. I don't know who moved first but next thing I know we are kissing and that lead to a full blown make out session. Hands starting roaming and I could feel her biotics and smell her arousal. I was so lost in her that I didn't hear my omi-tool beep. Then the beeping grew incessantly louder. I growled with frustration and pulled away to check what all the fuss was about.

"Arina, we are under attack by what appears to be the last remaining Cerberus troops. " Shepherd informed me.

Panic washed over me.

"Where is Liz is she okay?"

"Yes she and Alira are with Grunt."

"Okay, Samara and I will be right there."

I closed my omni-tool and prepared myself for the oncoming battle. I looked to Samara and we both raced back to the reception hall. Taking out Cerberus mechs and a handful of other troops. Once the reception hall was in sight I ran faster and fought harder. Tearing out the throats of Cerberus troops and hacking away at the mechs with my sword. Trying to get to Liz and the others. I knew that Grunt wouldn't let anything happen to her, but I still worry. She is all I have left of her mother. Once inside the sight of Alira and Liz on Grunt's shoulders firing of singularities and flares while taunting the enemy. With an occasional high five and Grunt laughing while taking out more Cerberus troops.

All of a sudden an Atlas came crashing through the roof.

_Damn it_

Samara and I found cover by the others.

"Shep, I have an idea. If you can distract it long enough for me to climb a board and take out the engineer."

"Got it. Everybody we have to distract it long enough for Arina to get in close."

"Okay, everybody ready!" I shouted

Miranda and Jack were ready to go with their biotics flaring, Garrus had already taken up a position above us and Tali had her combat drone ready to go. Grunt took the kids off his shoulders and told them to stay in cover. Samara was on my right and I could sense she was ready.

"Let's go!"

The small team went to work on distracting the mech. I worked my way around the mech to get a good angle. Once I found it I drew my xiphos sword and climbed on the back of the mech. I made sure to stay in the middle. I hopped over the top and noticed the window was substantially cracked. I heard shepherd say to the others

"Be careful, Arina is in position."

I punched through the glass shattering it and grabbed the engineer out of the seat and threw him to the ground. He was near death anyway. Before I could jump away from the impending explosion of the mech my foot got stuck and I couldn't get it loose.

"Shit! Oh this is going to hurt."

I prepared myself for the explosion, but then I felt a pairssof hands on my shoulder and then a smelled the fizzle of biotics and I was free. Saamara pulled me out of there and away from the exploding mech.

I was breathing heavily and I looked to the others and everyone seemed to be okay. Liz and Alira peeked their heads over the top of a table and I saw Aria as well, clutching her arm and Tevos. I heard her tell Tevos "it's just a flesh wound."

I smiled at that.

Liz climbed over the table and ran to me.

"Dad you're okay. "I picked her up and held her. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

Curious about the situation with me and the little assari. Aria made her way to us and was surprised when Liz said dad.

"Aria, this is Liz. My daughter."

Liz looked at the pirate queen of omega and jumped into her arms. Aria was a little taken a back but she did snuggle her closer. She put Liz back in my arms and patted the little assari on the head and gave me a smile, then walked away.

Samara stood in the background almost awkwardly, but Justicars are not awkward.

"Samara, come here I want you to meet someone. "

She walked over with so much grace and dignity.

"Liz this is Samara. Samara this is Liz."

The Justicar and Liz had a staring contest and after a few seconds Liz turned to me and said "I like her. Can she come with us?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

The little assari turned back to Samara.

"I know you like my father a lot. I know she likes you a lot, too. When she wasn't talking about Aria, she was talking about you. She told me adventures of the Justicars and how you two met. After my mom died at the Ardat Yakshe monastery. So will you come with us?"

I looked at Samara hoping she would say yes. Instead she picked up Liz out of my arms and hugged the child. Then she grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a chaste kiss and tiny family group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

The small family group hug broke up and Liz ran off with Arina to go have more adventures. Jack proclaimed "Party at Shepherd's apartment!" Pulling Miranda closer to her. A chorus of Yeahs! Were heard

"I'll be there later guys."

They all walked away heading towards Shep's apartment for a little post battle party. Hey get your mind out of the gutter.

"Samara can I speak with you?"

"Of course."

We walked my apartment on the presidium. I do keep a place here. Traveling the galaxy with a kid gets tiring sometimes.

"Okay what's happening between us?"

She took my hands and held them in hers.

"All I know is that we survived a war that I don't think we should have. I am the last Justicar and I do not think there will be anymore in the future. I want to start living again. With you I feel like I am not alone. With you I feel like living for the moment. With you I feel like I have been given a second chance to be happy."

"Smooth talker." I smiled up at her.

My ears twitched and I closed the distance between us. She reached for my belt and unbuckled it with skill. She let it fall to the floor. I heard the clatter of my sword hit the ground. I peeled her out of her uniform and she practically ripped my shirt off and my pants had already fallen down. I stepped out of them. I pushed her up against the wall and. my hands roamed across her skin. Just feeling and memorizing every inch of her. Then I felt her move and I was against the wall. Both naked and panting, she lifted my legs and I wrapped them around her waist.

Not the most romantic spot for making love, but hey what are ya gonna do.

She thrust two fingers inside me with ease. Then set a maddening pace.

"Sam-a-ra." I said between pants

"Please….Harder, faster."

I scratched my nails down her back and shoulders. She planted her lips on mine and sped up. I am so close I can feel. Almost there. Then bam the big moment came and so did I. she put me down, but didn't leave. Instead she stood there and held me as I came down from my high.

"I think we need to head the Shep's for that party. But first I think we need to shower and get changed. Otherwise Javik will announce that primitives just had sex." I said laughing

"I agree." She walked toward the bathroom. Then said over her shoulder "Aren't you coming?"

"I already did, darling. I'll be there in a minute."

I heard the door swoosh and the water being turned one.

"Okay, Kasumi you can come out now."

She appeared beside me.

"How'd you know?"

"Wolf sense remember?" I tapped my nose and my ears twitched as if to say I heard you as well.

She smiled. "It is good to see you."

"Kasumi how long were you there?"

She smirked. "The whole time. Got it all on tape."

I sighed. "Just don't let it go public."

"You see that's why I like you."

"Later Ari I'll see you at Shep's apartment. O and I think you better get in there, before she starts without you." She said with definite mischief in her voice.

I walked into the bathroom and a very naked assari stood in the shower.

"I see you started without me. Well I hope you're ready for round 2. My turn."


End file.
